Earth Fairies
The Earth Fairies are the focus of Season 4 and the reason for the Winx coming to Earth. History in Winx Club The Earth Fairies are Fairies that come from Earth, and have been its guardians since ancient times. The capital where all Earth Fairies submit and acknowledge rule is Tir Nan Og where the Queen of the Earth Fairies resides. In ancient times, they lived in harmony with the humans, with Fairy and Human kingdoms coexisting (or possibly the Fairy Realms including Human Kingdoms under their protection or within them), and the Fairies protecting the Nature (and sometimes humans) and spreading its energy throughout the planet. But unlike most relic they had a more hands off approach than other fairy realms. Long ago a group of wizards, known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, developed a way to resist fairy magic and stole the magic of the Earth Fairies by stealing their wings and sealing them away in their own kingdom. Centuries later they were freed from their imprisonment by the Winx and Roxy and began a campaign for revenge against humanity (much to the disapproval of the Winx). After days of conflict, during which the Major Fairies of Earth Diana and Aurora intervened, the Fairy Queen Morgana decided to give a fair trial to the Wizards but nearly fell in a trap laid by Ogron. After that Nebula overthrew the Morgana and after crossing Magix went to the Omega Dimension to seek revenge from the Wizards. The Earth Fairies were almost defeated, but in the end the Winx and Nebula defeated the Wizards, and Nebula repented. Morgana then made a speech, announcing that their new life had begun and that they owed much to the courage and sacrifice of the Winx girls, and remembered Nabu's sacrifice so that they could live. She then asked the Earth Fairies, for Nabu and for all of themselves, to honor, respect and defend life and to go to the human world, to release their magic and make it a better place. Morgana then abdicated and named Nebula as new Queen of the Earth Fairies and went to live with her daughter Roxy and her husband Klaus in Gardenia. What happened afterward is unknown, but it is presumed that they are working to fully restore Earth's belief in magic and are doing their best to make the world a better place to live by releasing their magic and the powers of nature throughout it. It is assumed that all Earth Fairies, like the other Fairies from the whole Magic Dimension, go to study at Alfea to master their powers and full-fledged fairies, and that all Earth Fairies having already appeared in the series also did so before the Wizards of the Black Circle started hunting them. Known Fairies *Morgana - Fairy Queen (formerly) *Roxy - Princess (by title), Fairy of Animals *Nebula - Major Fairy of Peace (formerly), Major Fairy of War (formerly), Fairy Queen (currently) *Diana - Major Fairy of Nature *Sibylla - Major Fairy of Justice *Aurora - Major Fairy of The North Groups of Fairies *Rustic Fairies *Amazon Fairies *Arctic Fairies *Royal Guard Fairies *Warrior Fairies On Sora's Team When Roxy joined the team, Morgana recieved one of the gems and a message from her daughter. When Roxy explained to her and Major Fairies about Master Xehanort, Maleficent, and the armies of evil monsters, the Major Fairies became members and top leaders. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Reformed characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Queens Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Winx Club characters Category:Magic Users Category:Good hearted characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Heroines Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Armies